1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to voltage sensing devices for use at high voltage and more particularly to methods of fabricating and structure of high voltage sensing devices for measuring voltage encapsulated within an insulated body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of devices to sense high voltage are well known in the art. For example, a conventional potential transformer may be used to obtain a low voltage representation of the high voltage magnitude on a conductor or to provide electrical power for a low-burden auxiliary apparatus. In addition, resistance voltage dividers also provide similar functions and are generally less expensive than potential transformers. Further, capacitance voltage dividers are also known to the art, and these devices may also be utilized to perform the function of obtaining a low voltage representation of the magnitude of high voltage on a conductor and to power low-burden auxiliary apparatus.
Proximity type voltage sensing devices are also well known and have been incorporated into the internal structure of insulator bodies. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,282 -- Pierce et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,014 -- Stein, Jr. illustrates proximity type voltage sensing devices that are incorporated into an electrical insulator body. However, one disadvantage of the proximity sensing device as disclosed in the Pierce, et al. and Stein, Jr. patents is that such proximity sensing devices cannot be utilized to provide a source of power for low-burden apparatus.
Thus, it would be a desirable advance in the art to provide a compact voltage sensing device incorporated within an insulator body such that both mechanical support and "line to ground" insulation is provided so that the voltage sensing device can be utilized to either determine the voltage on a conductor or to power low-burden auxiliary apparatus.